A New Life
by Alice Van Helsing
Summary: They say the place is haunted by ghosts of the past. That whoever enters may never leave. One by one people went missing and soon nobody dared to enter that godforsaken place. Years passed and finally a young lady changes it all. The moment she enters, the moment her life is on the line. Sabrina is a happy, energetic, and positive young woman. She moved to London to get away from
1. Storytime

The light sounds of water hitting the roof filled a quiet room where a man sat in an old wooden chair,staring out of the little window and into the cool,rainy night. Raindrops would hit the window ever so often, slowly making its way down the foggy glass of the window. 

A small puddle began to form on the Earth's floor. The room was silent other than the sound of the rain and the slow breathing of the man. He had wrinkles framing his face and his once brown hair was now gray with age. 

His eyes once full of life,looked dull and clouded. His hands were placed on his knees. The light tapping of his index finger hitting his knee was faint but could be heard in the quietness of the night. He looked tired, as if the years hadn't treated him well.

The light sound of bare feet running towards the room filled the silent house. The floorboards would creak with every step. A little girl appeared in the doorway clutching a bunny stuffed animal to her small frame. Her hair was long and held a nice brown color to it. 

Her eyes seemed full of life unlike the man's... She wore a light blue nightgown that made her dark blue eyes stand out slightly. "Papa T?" She looked over at the old man with curious eyes.

The man slowly turned his head to look at the little girl. "Sabrina? What are you doing up at this hour?" He had a very deep voice that was rather hoarse from his age. His faded eyes watched the girl, Sabrina, with a gentle gaze. Sabrina didn't answer his question as she ran over to where he was sitting. Her small feet lightly hit the floorboards as she ran. She carefully and slowly climbed onto his lap. Once she was on his lap she looked up at him. Her brown hair was tangled and messy which didn't seem to bother the young girl. She seemed around 5 years old as she smiled brightly. She held her stuffed bunny and clutched it to her chest as if she'd loose it. She continued to gaze at the man as her face was hidden behind her long hair. Her nightgown was wrinkled as she sat there. 

The man's eyes glazed over as he watched the girl. His eyes filled with an unknown sadness as he stared at nothing in particular. He blinked slowly, snapping out of his sad thoughts. Sabrina had tapped his shoulder trying to get his attention. That caused the man to jump,slightly startled. Sabrina didn't seem to notice the sad look in his eyes before it vanished. She was too happy and in her own little world. "Will you tell me a story?" She repeated for him since he didn't seem to have heard her the first time. She adjusted in his lap, making sure she was comfortable. The man smiled slightly causing the skin around his eyes to wrinkle even more. He let out a deep and low chuckle. "Oh, I suppose I could tell you a story... Same one as the night before?" He looked down at Sabrina with a raised brow. She laid her head against his chest as she nodded. She had a huge smile on her face that showed off her dimples. She messed with her stuffed bunny for a few moments as she waited for him to begin. The man looked back out the foggy window, getting lost in an old memory. His eyes closed as he inhaled the scents of the house. His breathing was slow and a little strained. He released a small sigh as he listened to the light sounds of the rain outside. The raindrops would hit the roof every second and water would build up in the grass and mud forming puddles of all sizes.

He finally opened his eyes after a few minutes. He cleared his hoarse throat ready to begin. "Many years ago, when I was a young lad.. I had met a man. He was a barber, but not just any barber. He went by the name of Sweeney Todd and he killed many people..." He began as he looked down at the wide eyed Sabrina. Before he could continue, her small voice spoke up. "What did he look like?" She cocked her head to the side in curiosity. "Well, I suppose he was tall. He had a slim and yet firm build. He seemed very strong and came off as dangerous. His skin was very pale, as if he hadn't seen the light of day for a long time. His hair was curly and black but there was a single streak of white in it. His eyes were dark with mystery and the lust for blood... Dangerous man he was. I used to work for a man by the name of Pirelli but when we went to a pie shop one day, I was kept down in the pie shop. Mr. Pirelli had gone up to Sweeney's parlor but never came back out."

"While I was in the pie shop I met a lovely woman by the name of Mrs. Lovett... After that day my life had suddenly changed. I had always been suspicious about Mr. Todd... I had promised Mrs. lovett that nothing would harm her but one day I found out what was in those meat pies..." He licked his dry, cracked lips. "What?" Sabrina perked up and pulled away from his chest. "Human flesh." He answered and leaned down, close to her face. His breath fanned across her face and she wrinkled her nose at that. Her eyes were the size of saucers as she stared into his eyes. "What ever happened to the two?" She thought out loud and cocked her head slightly in pure curiosity. "They both died long ago. Some say the pie shop is haunted. That no one dares to go near that place and anyone who enters, never comes out." He whispered and leaned back into his chair. Sabrina looked excited and let out a small giggle. "Maybe I can go there when I'm older!" She exclaimed in excitement as she let out another giggle. Her voice echoed throughout the house but nobody was awake other then the two. "Sure kitty... Sure." He Pat her back tiredly and yawned showing his rotting teeth. He didn't seem to have registered what she had said because the next thing she knew was he had fallen into a deep slumber. His snoring echoed throughout the house. His face seemed relaxed except for the furrowing of his brows. His muscles were no longer tense but more relaxed. Sabrina smiled and leaned upwards to kiss his cheek. "Goodnight Papa Toby." She whispered so she wouldn't wake him. She carefully climbed off his lap and began to leave the room. She looked back at the sleeping man one last time before she turned and ran off, stuffed bunny in hand.

\\\Here's the first chapter so I hope you enjoy. Let me know if I should write more... /


	2. Dont

20 Years Later

Dark clouds covered the sky of London. Smoke filled the air from the chimney stacks. A young lady boarded off a big ship. Her hair was long and brown. She had on a long light blue dress. She carefully picked up her brown leather bag as she looked around with wide, curious eyes. She had a small smile planted on her soft pink lips. She straightened up and began walking the dark streets of London. The only thing to light her path was the lampposts that contained a small, flickering candle at the top. She payed no mind to the men around her. She clutched her brown leather bag in her left hand as she continued onward. The light clicking of her heels filled the quiet autumn air. She hummed softly as she went about her business to ignore all of the stares. She seemed to stick out showing she wasn't from around here.

She came to a halt across the street from an old rundown building. It had been abandoned years ago. At the top it had once read the words, "Mrs. lovetts Meat Pies." Now those words were faded as if they didn't exist. She slowly made her way across the street. She hesitated for a moment before she laced her fingers around the doorknob and pushing it open. A rusted bell above the door let out a small ring to signal her entry. She set her heavy bag on an old dusty table. She looked around the abandoned shop that had once been full of life but now was full of bugs. Anything wooden was now rotten and covered in dust. Centipedes, beetles, and many other things crawled around on the walls and floors. The lady wrinkled her nose at the stench of death that filled the air. She slowly walked to where the living room was as her heels made a loud clicking noise against the creaking floorboards as she went. She looked around with raised brows and a scrunched up nose. It looked just as bad as the kitchen. The sofa had been torn and bugs crawled all over it. The shelves held dusted books and dead bugs. She let out an annoyed sigh knowing she would have to clean the entire place. She then left the living room and to a side door that lead outside where there was a set of stairs. She pushed open the door and sighed when she smelled the polluted airs of London. At least it smelled better then rotting flesh and other unknown things. It was a rather windy night as she made her way up the metal stairs. Her hair got tangled from blowing in the wind. She payed no mind to that as she stared at the curtain drawn door. She pushed open the door with great hesitation and entered the almost empty room. The only items it held was a broken mirror, a dresser, a huge chest, and a barber chair. The chair is what stood out the most to her in the dullness of the room. The chair looked part mechanical which was rather odd for a barber chair. She walked over to the chest and opened it. With instant regret she closed it quickly and covered her nose. There were all sorts of bugs crawling around and blood stains covered the inside of the chest. She left that area quickly and made her way to the dresser. She ran her hand along the back of the barber chair causing dust to collect on her fingers. She looked at what little items were on the dresser until an old wooden box caught her attention. What was odd is that there wasn't a sock of dust to be held on the box. Her brows furrowed in confusion and yet mild curiosity. She picked up the box and felt the weight within the box. It seemed hold something heavy for it to feel like that. She was about to open the small box but before she could a clanking sound came from below. She quickly set down the box and hoisted up her dress so that she could move quickly. She left the room, making it down the stairs before she pushed open the door and rushed in. Everything seemed as it was before, empty and abandoned. Her brows furrowed in confusion until her eyes landed on a door of some sort. She walked over to it and noticed there was chain with a lock. It looked as if they were trying to keep people out... Or something in. She bent down to examine to lock with furrowed brows. She reached up with her free hand and pulled a bobby pin from her hair. She was about to put the pin into the keyhole to pick the lock before a deep voice spoke up from behind her. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you love."


End file.
